Pedir
by Klarie
Summary: Hermione puede pedir muchas cosas...pero...¿Eso? Dramione Viñeta


_**Disclaimer**: Todo es de Jk Rowling, yo solo estoy jugando con sus personajes. _

_**Para**: Para Tir, te amo Tir! xDDDD_

* * *

- ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy!

Hermione frunce el ceño, las manos en las caderas, aspecto contrariado. Labios tornados en una peligrosa mueca de fastidio. Draco sonríe imperceptiblemente, mientras se cuelga bruscamente la mochila al hombro.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta alzando una de sus rubias cejas perfectas. Hermione se muerde el labio inferior, nerviosa.

- ¿Que demonios es lo que haces para que me hagas pedirte esto?

Él ya lo sabe, después de todo, es un Malfoy, y no es para nada idiota. Sabe que ella ha querido decirle eso desde hace días, incluso semanas, pero que su orgullo no la dejaba dar el _segundo paso_. El primero lo dieron juntos, él ya estaba esperando que ella diera el segundo, ¿Damas primero, no?

- No lo se Granger, supongo que es porque soy irresistiblemente guapo e inteligente- sonríe de medio lado. Ella bufa exasperadamente mientras le da un golpecito en el hombro.

- ¡Fanfarrón!

- Eso no lo decías ayer...- ríe el rubio mientras ve como sus mejillas de tornan de rojo carmín.

- ¡Cállate, hurón!

- ¿Y sino quiero, _sangre sucia_?

La castaña entrecierra los ojos, mirándole fijamente por un par de segundos.

- Vale, ese ha sido un golpe bajo, ¿Sabes?, Mejor se lo pediré a otro, quizás Ron esté libre...

- Ah no, Granger, tú no le vas a pedir nada a esa comadreja.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, No me quedaré aquí esperando como haces gala de tus poco coherentes frases.

Él rubio le mira, la ha hecho enfadar para variar, aunque la verdad es que la situación le divierte. Esperan que dos chicos menores que acaban de pedirse ir al baile mutuamente, pasen por su lado antes de continuar.

- Vale, te prometo que no me reiré ni diré nada para interrumpirte. Pero por favor, pídemelo ya, tengo clases a esta hora.- murmura impaciente mientras sigue mirando a la pareja que se pierde por el pasillo.

Ella se vuelve a poner roja, mientras baja la cabeza. Él sonríe galante, estaba esperando.

- Draco...

- Malfoy, sino te importa, que tengamos visitas nocturnas a nuestras habitaciones mutuamente y que compartamos algo más que...personas normales, no significa que tenemos que olvidar que aquí dentro nos odiamos.

Ella abre la boca sorprendida e indignada. Le vuelve a pegar en el hombro antes de continuar.

- ¡Eres tú el que me visita nocturnamente a mi! Y además, ¡Prometiste que no me interrumpirías!

- Vale, vale, lo siento, ahora si que no te interrumpo...

Hermione suelta un suspiro. ¿Como pedírselo? Antes había visto como un chico le había pedido a otra chica ser pareja para el baile, pedir no era tan difícil, ¿O si?

- Malfoy... quiero...quiero pedirte...

Él le mira ansioso. Galante, orgulloso.

- ¿Si?

- Quiero...¿Me das los deberes de pociones?- termina de a poco mientras frunce el ceño.

Él parpadea un par de veces. Ella baja la cabeza avergonzada.

- No sabía como pedírtelo, ¡Slughorn se excedió con la tarea! Además tengo que rellenar dos pergaminos y medio para Aritmancia. ¡Como si eso fuera poco! Además tu eres muy bueno en pociones, se que la tienes, vamos, ¿Por favor?

Draco no sabe que es más patético. Si la situación o lo que él pensó que ella le iba a pedir. Igualmente se ríe de la situación, ¿Cuando se le pasó por la mente que Hermione Granger iba a hacer una declaración así? La Gryffindor le mira confundida al ver que se ríe.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Nada Granger, nada, por supuesto que te.- no puede evitar toser para calmarse- por supuesto..que te daré los deberes...

- ¡Gracias!- antes que pueda reaccionar ya la tiene colgada de su cuello. Cierra los ojos aspirando ese aroma tan familiar. Ella se separa un poco avergonzada.

- Lo siento...

- No importa, no importa- le sonríe- Como sea, llegaré tarde... - vuelve a reír. _"Espera a que lo sepa Blaise_" se dice anotando la situación mentalmente- Adiós, Granger...

- Adiós Hu...perdón, adiós Malfoy- ella le ríe- ¡Y gracias!

- Por nada- se encoge levemente de hombros- Ah, y recuerda, si quieres pedirme _otra cosa_, estaré libre después de clases...- le guiña un ojo haciéndola sonrojar, sin embargo su mirada es de cierta picardía-

- Claro Draco, tengo _muchas cosas_ que pedirte...

Y antes que él pueda reaccionar, ella ya ríe a carcajadas mientras se pierde en el pasillo. Draco suspira, definitivamente, llegará tarde a pociones.

* * *

_Draco y Hermione hacen una pareja explosiva. Nadie puede negarlo. _

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
